Unrequited
by tsusami
Summary: Naruto sighed. “Gaara? Have you ever had a crush?” Gaara seemed to ponder these words before nodding slowly. “Do you know what it means when it’s unrequited?”
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited

Unrequited

--

Naruto

--

Naruto tucked into his noodles with less enthusiasm than usual. Even in the dim lighting of the cozy ramen shop he could make out the shape of the back of Sakura's head, her spiky pink hair sticking out here and there. She laughed at something Kankuro had said before taking a sip of her tea.

His eyes slid back to his own bowl of steaming noodles before either of them caught him glancing their way. He knew they were on a date, and he promised not to interfere, but if Sakura knew how dejected he was feeling he knew she'd insist on him joining them. No, no, better not to tempt her. She would fuss over him the same way Temari fussed over Gaara.

"You're not eating." A cool voice pointed out. Naruto turned to his buddy for the night, his good friend, the kazekage. Green eyes looked at him curiously. Gaara hadn't even asked what Naruto wanted to eat for dinner, but simply led him to the ramen shop as if it was a given. "You don't like the food?" He reached for the bowl to take it away but Naruto pulled it back and scowled at him.

"I like the food just fine! It's perfect! I just," his expression frumped back into a frown, "have been feeling a little down recently." His gaze shot up at the happy couple conversing a few booths away and looked beyond Kankuro's shoulder.

Sasuke sat alone at the bar, eating his meal in solitude. Though they had succeeded in getting him back to Konoha, things still weren't quite back to… normal. And it left a heaviness in Naruto's heart that he hadn't expected. Bringing him back had been such a thrill. Naruto imagined the many things they'd do together, the many ways they'd go back to leading their old lives, but Sasuke quickly demonstrated that he failed to share that dream. Weeks of aloofness and a cold shoulder outside of anything mission related and Naruto felt that Sasuke was farther away than when he had been missing. It left a gnawing ache that wouldn't seem to be content until Sasuke threw some sort of recognition his way.

Sakura had teased him about it. After years of turning down his date invitations she had finally started to warm up to him and felt more comfortable teasing the boy. But when her repeated jokes about unrequited crushes finally drew silence from the usually loud mouthed boy, she stopped. So did the date invitations.

Naruto slurped the miso soup from his bowl, scowling a bit when he scalded his tongue. "Gyah, that's hot!"

"I told you to be careful." Gaara looked at him through the corner of his eye, chopsticks raised to his mouth with a bite of bamboo shoots.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered while blowing on a spoonful this time before shoveling it with a clump of green onion down his throat.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked calmly. He slurped his noodles quietly, though his eyes never left Naruto. Noodles filled his mouth, letting Naruto know that he was waiting for him to talk.

"It's nothing really. Just over reacting to something I guess."

"But you said you feel down." Gaara prompted, as though this said everything.

"Can't a guy get depressed now and then?" Naruto retorted a bit too sharply. He winced when he realized he'd taken his anger out on Gaara. Instead of apologizing, he stuffed two slices of pork into his mouth.

"Yes, but you never feel sorry for yourself when you do." Gaara placed a slice of his own pork into Naruto's bowl. "Have some. I can't eat this many."

He said it so calmly and yet they tore through Naruto like a blade. Naruto sighed. Gaara was right. It wasn't like him to mope around. Whenever a challenge had been thrown Naruto's way he had risen to meet it. He had always refused to cry about things and believed in action instead. Still, he was not so sure this was a battle that could be won.

"This is… different." Naruto spoke carefully. He chewed on a bamboo shoot, grinding it between his left molars while he contemplated his own way of explaining.

"Gaara?" He turned his body to face the kazekage, who was now tackling a particularly large mass of noodles. "Have you ever had a crush?" Gaara's brows knit into a question, noodles still partway through his mouth. "You know, like the way your brother likes Sakura, or the way Temari likes Shikamaru. You get these warm fuzzy feelings when you think of a person and always want to be around them. A crush."

Gaara seemed to ponder these words before nodding slowly. Naruto accepted this, taking a deep breath as his eyes shot over to the solitary shinobi now leaving the bar. "Do you know what it means when it's unrequited?" Gaara shook his head, but Naruto's eyes never left that retreating back. Sasuke never even looked at him once. "It's when you feel this way about someone, but they don't feel the same." Gaara tilted his head. He took a sip of his soup, allowing Naruto to continue. "Obviously Shikamaru is crazy for your sister, or he wouldn't bother allowing himself to be shuffled over to Suna so often, and judging by the way Sakura-chan hasn't punched your brother through the door yet, I'd say he has a pretty good shot, but for me… it's a hopeless case. I get warm fuzzies, he gets… annoyed?"

"This unrequited crush…it's made you unhappy?" Naruto looked over at Gaara again, having finally abandoned looking at the now empty stool. He was surprised to see that Gaara had completely finished his bowl while Naruto's own was still half full. It was a first. Naruto nodded before slurping up the remaining noodles. "Why?"

Sipping from the bowl directly, he drank the whole thing down and plopped it back onto the table with a resounding clink.

Naruto pat his belly, "Ahh, gochisousama." He gave Gaara a hesitant smile, pondering the best way to answer that question. "Because I want those precious to me to recognize me, and feel that I'm precious too. It hurts… when they don't care in return."

Gaara nodded, the look of too much comprehension dawning behind those green eyes. Naruto assumed that Gaara, out of anyone, would know how that felt. He spent half his life wanting to be loved and not receiving the slightest form of affection. Naruto trusted that he had made the connection before rising to his feet. He pulled out the little green frog purse from his pocket, motioning for Gaara to stay when he reached for his own.

"It's my treat!" He grinned and for the first time this entire evening, he looked like his normal self again. "A thank you, for listening to me whine." He dashed off to the front of the restaurant, bill in hand.

Gaara sat quietly, watching that blond hair wade through the dim light.

_Unrequited?_ His hand fisted slightly, clasping the material over his heart. _So that's what it's called. _


	2. Chapter 2

Unrequited

Unrequited

--

Gaara

--

Nothing more of crushes was said that night. Naruto seemed intent on being his usual cheerful self, but Gaara had noticed the strain. When Naruto smiled, it always started in his eyes, but tonight Gaara watched as only his mouth spread wide in what he was supposed to accept as a smile.

Gaara offered merely a quirk of his own mouth, frightened by how much such a small action could cause so much pain. But still, he listened quietly as Naruto went on about his travels, his training, and everything else that occupied his life in Konoha, or the trivial details at least. Gaara focused on the view of his village, blanketed in a clear desert sky, trying to look at anything but that fake smile. Even his own hands, clenched around the balcony banister, was easier to look at.

Gaara wanted to say something. He wanted to let Naruto know how much he understood the boy's hurt- how he understood about more than just the pain of being a jinchuuriki. But tonight was not the night, and Gaara would wait.

Naruto turned in early that night. There would be no late night talks, or hours pitting kage bunshins against sand clones. There would be no games or attempted pranks. Naruto had excused himself early, high tailing it out of the Kazekage's office before Gaara could protest.

Gaara didn't feel like sleeping and so he found himself in his brother Kankuro's bedroom, examining his latest puppet, peeking at whatever scroll he was working on and generally idling about while his mind kept turning over the words said in the ramen shop. Gaara hadn't missed the way Naruto's gaze followed Uchiha. He hadn't missed the tone of his voice as he said that word… _unrequited._ And it hurt. Generally being with Naruto always made him happy, made him exhilarated. A day spent with Naruto left him practically on a high for the next few days. He suspected his staff noticed and thus requested the shinobi's presence so often.

But today was a new experience. For the first time, Naruto seemed truly upset. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He wanted to comfort him, or do something that could possibly take the hurt away, and it hurt him to know that he couldn't offer solace to one who was so dear to him. It hurt that it wasn't him that the bright eyed, blond haired shinobi garnered happiness from. Wasn't he one of Naruto's precious people, too? So why wasn't his acknowledgement good enough?

The sound of footsteps echoed lightly down the corridor. Gaara suspected that Kankuro was returning home from his date. Having turned on only one desk lamp, he knew Kankuro wouldn't be alarmed by someone's presence in his room. Gaara sat on the rumpled bed, brushing away a wooden hand while he waited.

Kankuro opened the door a bit quickly, eyes darting across the room and leaping when he noticed Gaara sitting on the bed. He let out a big sigh, hand resting on his chest.

"You freaked me out." He stepped inside the room, closing the door and locking it. "I thought maybe Uzumaki was trying to get revenge on me or something." He threw off his black t-shirt, dropping it onto the floor before rummaging in his closet for pajamas. "So what's up squirt? What are you doing here?"

"I need advice." Kankuro looked at him worriedly before his gaze slid to the wooden hand at Gaara's knee.

His face broke out into a big smile. "You want to learn how to make puppets?" His voice rose in excitement. "About time you saw the merits."

"No. I need… personal advice." Gaara's eyes slid to the floor. Years ago, this would have never happened. Years ago, Gaara would have killed Kankuro rather than open up to him, but over the years, they had become more than just blood related kin. They had become brothers.

Kankuro frowned a bit, rubbing his hand through his hair before sitting on the bed next to Gaara. "Must be pretty bad for you to wait for me. What's up?"

Gaara ignored the dip in the bed from Kankuro's newly added weight. He breathed slowly, trying to clear his head and figure out the best way to explain.

"Do you know what an unrequited crush is?" He focused on a bit of scroll peeking out from the drawer of Kankuro's desk. He had no idea what it contained, but it was somehow preferable to letting his brother see the emotions he couldn't hide.

"Of course. I've sported plenty myself. You suffering one yourself?"

Kankuro was always direct- always honest, even if it meant bearing the bad news. Gaara always appreciated that.

"How do I fix it?" His hands folded together.

Kankuro seemed to ponder this for awhile. "Well, usually the best thing to do is get the other person to notice you, to get them to realize you exist."

"We both recognize each other's existence." Gaara supplied the answer before thinking.

"Then step one is out of the way." Gaara could hear Kankuro scratching the back of his head. It reminded him of Naruto's nervous habits. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"He isn't attached to anyone, no."

Kankuro was silent a moment. "Did… did you just say he?"

Gaara looked at his brother pointedly. "Is that a problem?" Kankuro froze for a moment before shaking his head a little too emphatically.

"No, no, not at all. Whatever floats your boat little man." Gaara's eyes narrowed at his least favorite nickname, and Kankuro held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. But anyways, he knows you exist and he doesn't have… well, he's not attached." Kankuro grimaced a bit at that last part. "Do you know if he… well… likes guys? That may be a problem."

Gaara nodded, recalling the look in Naruto's eyes as Uchiha left the restaurant.

"Great! Then you've got no obstacles. All you gotta do is ask him out. Get him to see you not just as a person, but as a man." Kankuro shook his head. "I can't believe I'm telling you this. I thought for sure you'd bring a cute girl home someday, what with all the girls in the village pining for you. I hope this guy deserves you." Kankuro paused. His face took on a slight gape of horror. "Wait… do I know this person?" Gaara looked at his brother, letting his expression convey everything. "Oh god, are we talking about the blond, ramen eating, orange clad, Konohan shinobi from hell? I mean, I thank him for saving your life and all that… but really, him? You sure you don't want one of the cute girls from…" Kankuro stopped at the way Gaara shook his head decisively, eyes boring holes into Kankuro's forehead. Kankuro sighed. "Well, whatever makes you happy." He pat Gaara on the knee. "Just remember. That guy is dense as a brick. Better knock him over the head with it and confess your feelings outright. Make sure he sees you not as a friend, or the Kazekage, but a guy, who has feelings for him."

Gaara nodded slowly. He tried to think about how he could possibly achieve that, but before he arrived at an answer, Kankuro yawned.

Gaara stood, thanking his brother for the advice and bid him a good night. Kankuro stood to walk him to the door, ruffling his hair on the way out. "If he breaks your heart tell me. I'll tell Haruno and we'll both give him a good ass kicking."

Gaara smiled for the first time that night. That would be fun to watch, even without the heart break. Gaara strode back to his room, finally feeling calm enough to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Unrequited

Unrequited

--

Naruto

--

Naruto strolled through the Suna market place looking for potential souvenirs to bring back to some of his Konohan friends. He wandered beyond the vendors spreading out braided rugs to the racks of pottery and glassware that Suna was famous for. Naruto noted that he was shopping alone amidst groups of families and occasional couples; experiencing a sudden wave of self consciousness he tried to hide behind a feigned interest in the items he usually ignored.

Back in their guest quarters, Sakura had offered to go with him. He was tempted to take up her offer, but declined and encouraged her to spend their remaining time with Kankuro. He half hoped she would keep insisting, but she gave up fairly quickly. Perhaps she too noted the way Kankuro eyed him impatiently from the doorway.

Naruto's invitation to Sasuke had been brushed off with no more than a grunt before the ice bastard walked away.

Naruto tried to focus on the many shapes of tea cups and glazed pottery, or even the smiling old woman who sat behind her displayed goods, but his mind kept wandering to the cold expression on Sasuke's face.

Little had changed in the weeks since Sasuke returned. He was still an arrogant bastard as always; and it frustrated Naruto to no end that he wanted said arrogant bastard to notice him.

The old woman stepped up, dusting her hands on a brown apron before picking up the small tea cup Naruto had been staring at as he zoned out.

"You like it?" She held it up to him, turning it so that the small desert blossom depicted on the bottom became visible. "Shopping for your mother, dear?"

Naruto winced a bit and smiled bitter sweetly. "Just looking. Thanks, baa-san," he smiled before turning away. He continued walking absent mindedly when a chorus of giggles caught his attention. He looked down a dusty road, just beyond the next few stalls to see a small gathering of girls crowded around the apparent cause of said giggling. Naruto sighed, taking one guess at who was at the center of it all. He kicked his foot against the dirt road in frustration, debating whether to run to catch up to his teammate or run the other way, but as just as he decided to turn away he heard his name being called.

Naruto turned around, and the few girls parted to make way. Naruto's mouth dropped when it revealed, not Sasuke, but his dear friend, the Kazekage.

Naruto's eyes immediately dropped to the civilian clothing he had never seen Gaara wear before: he wore his usual long sleeved black mesh but wore a red t-shirt over and loose, comfortable looking black pants. He looked a little friendlier, a little less stern with the famed gourd missing. Naruto was still dumb founded, mouth agape at the unexpected casual demeanor of his friend. Gaara calmly walked up to him smiling.

"Are you enjoying the night market?" Gaara waited for Naruto's response, but Naruto was still confused by the fact that there were girls and they were looking at Gaara, and giggling about it.

"Since when did that happen?" Naruto pointed at the group of girls now dispersing hesitantly to either sell wares or buy them.

"What?" Gaara asked innocently.

"You have fans!" Gaara looked back at the village girls who continued to shoot him coy looks and smiles.

"They were simply offering me gifts. They probably want me to sample them and come back to buy their wares." Gaara held up small trinkets and packets of spices or dried herbs cupped in both hands. Naruto kept staring as Gaara stuffed them all into pockets as if this was a ritual habit.

"They were _giggling._" Naruto was still flabbergasted. "That means they were _flirting_." Gaara gave him a puzzled look. "And since when did you start wearing civilian clothes?"

"Even the kazekage needs a day off now and then." Gaara shrugged. "We're protected by the cliffs, but there's a severe sandstorm beyond the village walls. Nothing is getting through that tonight."

"But your gourd. Don't you feel… naked?" Naruto gestured vaguely with his hands. Gaara smiled, pulling up a few wisps of sand and sent them swirling around Naruto's head. It tickled his nose and Naruto batted it away. "Stop that!" Gaara let the sand fall.

"Even you should know I don't need that to control sand, or have you come to underestimate the Kazekage?" Naruto squirmed a little. "Now will you join me or am I to enjoy the night market on my own?"

Naruto closed his mouth and seemed to realize how silly he was being. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just I've never seen you like this. It… surprised me."

Gaara started walking and Naruto trotted a few steps to catch up with him.

"Seen me outside my role of Kazekage, or seen me with girls?" He stopped at a booth to examine a glazed tea cup.

Naruto chuckled. "Both, I guess. I mean, it shouldn't surprise me you're popular with the girls and all that." Gaara inquired about the price kindly and Naruto watched as the woman's face lit up with admiration. Gaara praised her work and she waved away his comment shyly.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Gaara turned to ask Naruto, smiling a bit.

Naruto cleared his throat. Gaara returned his attention to the middle aged woman and handed her a few coins for the tea cup. She thanked him and began wrapping it up. "Well… young leader, all powerful, protects the village and all that." He watched as Gaara accepted the bundled package, smiling. "That will be me someday!" Naruto's face slid into that familiar smirk that relayed his competitive edge.

"Is that it? They like me because I'm powerful?" Gaara continued walking down the market street. "The one you admire so much—you admire them because they're powerful?" Gaara said it so nonchalantly, but Naruto knew he had injured his friend with his comment.

"Gaara, that's not…"

Gaara ignored his comment, stopping in front of a fruit vendor. He held up two fingers, handing the man some coins and taking two sticks with a slice of skewered dark purplish fruit. He handed Naruto one and Naruto simply looked at it in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Prickly pear," he took a bite, mouth turning slightly purplish from the juices. "Be careful, it stains." Naruto held it away from his body as he took a bite. It was juicy, and not entirely sweet, nor bitter. It had a strange consistency not quite like any pear he had eaten before. Gaara continued walking off in another direction, but this time away from the market place. He seemed to be walking towards a building, but never entered, taking the staircase spiraling around it instead.

Naruto followed, drifting away from the scents of dyed fabrics and spices and followed Gaara to a location he had never been to before. It led them to a small balcony that seemed rather unconnected to the building, but it gave a rather good view of the market below.

"It's normally a guard post," Gaara mentioned, as if he read his mind. "But it only affords a view of the market and not the surrounding streets. Now the guards watch from higher locations so this post is usually abandoned."

"The market looks so colorful." Naruto looked out at the row of tented shops with its lines of pottery, exotic foods and unusual fabrics. He watched the people bustling about, even thought he spied Kankuro and Sakura. He noted, with some disappointment, that Sasuke was not there.

"I thought you'd like it." Gaara finished up his fruit. "I make it a habit of visiting the night market about once a week. I talk to the villagers, try their wares, and try to let them see me as something other than a monster. Now that Shukaku is gone, it's been somewhat easier."

Naruto suddenly felt ashamed. Gaara had been working hard to reach out to his village, to let them know him for who he truly was and he had insulted that. "Gaara, I'm sorry. My earlier comment… it was unfair."

Gaara continued to stare, watching over his village as a slight wind ruffled his red locks. He looked incredibly peaceful despite the weight of his earlier comments. "Do you value me because I'm powerful?" The words sliced through him. "If I hadn't been jinchuuriki, or even shinobi for that matter, would you consider me precious?"

"Of course!" Naruto protested. "I probably wouldn't have met you though…" He realized now ironic it was then that they had fought during the chuunin exams. It had been Sasuke's fight and Naruto had finished it, jinchuuriki against jinchuuriki and not even realizing it. "At first… I wanted to prove myself, prove my strength, but then I discovered how much you were suffering and I saw so much of myself in you it hurt."

"And now?" Gaara's posture never changed, he stood like a statue whose lips barely moved. "Now that I'm not jinchuuriki, has it changed?"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course not. If anything, I know you better now." Gaara turned and smiled serenely.

"That makes me very happy." Naruto returned the smile. Green eyes slid back to the market. "Your words changed me, Naruto. That day we fought, and fell, and could hardly move, you crawled your way to me and spoke with such passion." Naruto, embarrassed, kept his eyes on the market. "I felt inadequate after that." A ripple of shock ran through him. "I had been defeated and I needed to feel worthy again. But I knew that what you said held truth and I knew that just killing would no longer be enough. And so I vowed to fight for this village, and to work hard so that they too might come to accept me. That maybe some day, you'd come back and acknowledge my efforts… acknowledge me…"

Naruto was speechless. He had no idea he had made such an impact on the other boy. Sure Gaara had changed after that battle, but to think Gaara was struggling to be acknowledged, chasing Naruto's back the way he chased Sasuke's.

Naruto laughed. "I'm just a genin. You're the freakin Kazekage and you're asking for _my_ recognition?" He laughed at the sheer irony of it. "You're already recognized by more people than I am." That last admission came with a sting. To know it was one thing, to say it aloud was another.

"What if that isn't enough to abate the loneliness?" Gaara sighed. Naruto felt those green eyes watching him. He met his gaze, noticing the conflicted look and the small struggle seeming to take place.

"But I do acknowledge you, Gaara. You're one of my best friends—one of the few people that truly understands me."

"And that's why it hurts." Gaara's hand clutched the material of his red shirt. Naruto had never seen him make the gesture before. It bewildered him, to see the Kazekage, no, his friend look so vulnerable.

"What hurts, Gaara?" Naruto tried to understand what Gaara was saying, but he wasn't sure where he was going with this. He sucked in his breath when a look of hurt crossed those usually calm green eyes.

"As much as I acknowledge you, no matter how precious you are to me, it's not enough to make you happy."

Naruto thought back to his words in the ramen shop. Gaara had sat there so serenely, eating his ramen. He had no idea his words had caused such pain.

"Gaara… I didn't mean…" Naruto scratched his cheek. He wasn't sure _how_ to explain this. The older boy meant a lot to him, but it was just different—different from the relationship he had with Sasuke. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

Gaara shook his head. "You put a name to something I didn't understand before. _Unrequited._ That's what you called it, didn't you? The warm sensations you receive but can't return."

Naruto flashed back to the night beforeto the look of comprehension he had seen in Gaara's eyes—the look he had misinterpreted.

"What are you saying?" Naruto's head was reeling. Was Gaara confessing to him? Had Gaara harbored feelings beyond friendship without him noticing it?

"I'm asking you to acknowledge me." Both boys paused, staring at each other with conflicting emotions. "Not as the Kazekage, not as a shinobi of sand, but as Gaara, the person who has an unrequited crush on his friend."

Naruto staggered backwards a step as though the words themselves had hit him. He was completely and utterly speechless for once. Gaara looked at him imploringly, waiting for a response.

"You're serious?" He mentally smacked himself for that one, but it was the first thing that popped into mind. Gaara simply glared at him, daring him to question his sincerity again. "Alright, stupid question, I know!" Naruto frowned for a bit. This had completely taken him by surprise. He paced up and down the balcony for a bit, ruffling his blond hair all the while grimacing while he pondered what to do with this surprising bit of information.

"You have crowds of girls giggling after you and you're sure you want me?" Was the boy crazy? Wait, best not to answer that one. But when Naruto paused long enough to look at Gaara he only smiled and nodded. "But why? Why me?"

Gaara paused. He seemed to be considering this one himself.

"You were the first one to acknowledge me as anything other than a monster."

Naruto nodded. He didn't need any more explanation than that. Strolling over to the balcony again he rested his arms on the railing and leaned forward. He looked out over the market street below and wondered where Sasuke was at this moment. Would it be unfair to encourage Gaara when he was chasing Sasuke? Or would it be more unfair to not give someone who already meant so much to him a chance?

"You're thinking about him." Naruto was startled out of his thoughts. "Uchiha. I know he means a lot to you." Naruto nodded. "But I also don't plan on losing to him."

Naruto glanced at the red head in surprise. A smile slowly manifested itself and soon enough, Naruto was laughing.

"And they call me the number one ninja at surprising people." His friend smiled. Naruto laughed but it petered out into a sigh. Naruto still had his doubts, but he would work through them. He'd try. Gaara deserved that much.

"Hell, why not," he said with more confidence than he felt. He pushed away from the balcony and headed for the staircase. He stopped when he reached the top step, glancing over his shoulder. Gaara hung back, confusion clearly written in the way he scrunched his brow. "Well are you joining me or do I have to enjoy the night market alone?" He extended his left hand, fingers outstretched, waiting for a pale hand to grasp his. Gaara smiled, walking up calmly and placing his slender hand into his. "I'm starving!" He clasped Gaara's hand and slowly made his way down the stairs. "That fruit was pretty good, but no where near enough to fill me up! What are we going to try next?"

Naruto chatted his way the entire length down, leaving Gaara to only nod or offer small comments to his chatting. He realized then how little the other boy spoke simply because Naruto had always done most of the talking. He realized how unsurprising it was then that he had discovered he knew so little of the red head outside of his fighting abilities. It seems Naruto, too, had been unfair.

Naruto had taken Gaara's keen interest and quiet attentiveness for granted. His friend had been silently seeking his affection and Naruto had failed to notice. And now that he had, he felt surprisingly happy. Flattered for sure, but also happy.

Part of him still felt uncertain—the part of him that said he shouldn't give up and the part that said he was ignoring his other feelings. Cold black eyes floated to memory and he batted them away with the warm hand resting in his. There would of course, be lingering thoughts of Sasuke, but he would try to shift the people in his heart to different places and over time, he would learn to care for Gaara the way he deserved.

With a little resolve he would shift Sasuke back into the place of 'rival' and Gaara into the place of 'no longer unrequited crush'. Stepping back into the night market, beneath the glow of fires and paper lamps, Naruto held onto the shy hand trying to slip away. He chuckled at the light blush dusting the Kazekage's cheeks.

_Yeah,_ Naruto thought to himself. _Why not?_


End file.
